


Ice Can’t Save a Burning House

by Goat_Guy



Category: Morons and Mathrocks (D&D Story)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, descriptions of burning, lava monsters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goat_Guy/pseuds/Goat_Guy
Summary: Running from a monster made of lava is never easy when the thing can just travel through cracks in the earth.
Relationships: Randy Texas Cornwall/Fruhand Arroway
Kudos: 1





	Ice Can’t Save a Burning House

They were running through the woods, Jack a few feet away from them. That’s all Randy knew. He was in pain. Not excruciating pain, but just uncomfortable aches as his body was trying to shift between man and bear. 

They were running, avoiding the cracks that seemed to wrap the land in a blazing heat and light.

They were running from some strange monster of magma.

They were running….until they weren’t. 

It happened so fast. One minute Fruhand was dragging Randy through the woods at top speed, the next he was on the ground, eyes wide in pain.

Randy hear the sizzle, the tear of skin, and then the sickening bubbling of flesh being burned. 

Fruhand fell, knees buckling and sending him face first into the chard grass. Randy closed the small distance in an instant, kneeling down in frantic breaths. He picked up Fruhand’s head to look at him carefully. Fruhand wasn’t screaming, wasn’t talking. There was one small tear that fell from the corner of his eye though. 

“Fuck no Fruhand. Fruhand hey it’s okay I’ll fix this right up!” Randy’s frantic voice couldn’t give any hope to either of them. The gash was terrifying. Burnt flesh and tissue, a wound so deep Randy could swear he saw things that shouldn’t be visible outside Fruhand’s body, but he couldn’t look long because he didn’t want to think about how much pain the half elf must be in. 

Randy lowered his hand above the large wound and tried to focus the soft energy through his hand and to the wound, but it didn’t work. He tried again and again, becoming more frantic with each passing fail.

“H-hey Fru it’s okay. The monster got you but you’ll be just fine. Stay with me now okay? Hey Fruhand? Fur?!” 

Fruhand started to go limp in Randy’s arms. When Randy shook him, he looked up towards the sky. His eyes were clouded and they seemed to be unable to focus on anything. 

“Fuck oh god fuck no no no! Fruhand baby please look at me! Sweet heart you’re going to be okay. I’ve always taken care of you before right? Fruhand please don’t leave me. You can’t leave me, not yet. W-we haven’t gotten to watch the stars together yet. You always lo-loves the star view from home right? Please Fruhand. I only just got you back. Honey please don’t leave me. I can’t be alone again. I only got you back the world can’t take you away again. I don’t want to lose you. Please. Fruhand I haven’t even gotten to properly kiss you yet. I haven’t seen you in so long please. Please, please, please baby. Don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me. Don’t leave me….d-don’t le-lea-ve me please.”

Eventually, Fruhand went completely limb, gone, in Randy’s hold. Randy’s pleads had made their way to sounds of incoherent mumbles and sobs as he held his dying boyfriend in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Morons and Mathrocks is the name of our DnD group and we constantly make fanart and fics of our own characters and just needed somewhere to put em


End file.
